


Morning Coffee

by jadedreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedreamer/pseuds/jadedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was running late to a very big presentation. Rushing to get ready and out the door Zayn had other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

“Shit shit shit” Liam mumbled as he scrambled to put his pants on.

I’m so late. Jeff is gonna have my head. Son of a -ugh

Liam had been up all night working on the Rickenbacker files and he slept through his alarm. Plus Zayn didn’t wake him.

“Where is my blue sweater” Liam shouts to Zayn.

“On the dresser” Zayn shouts back.

Zayn was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Liam came rushing into the kitchen. His face all red from running around and his sweater barely on and he didn’t have any socks on. Zayn just smiled and continued to set out a plate for Liam

“Eat” he said pointing at the eggs and toast

“Zayn I don’t have time for this” he said reaching for a coffee mug

“Liam eat your breakfast” standing in front of the cup cabinet so Liam couldn’t leave.

“Zayn honestly I’m running late” he almost yelled.

Zayn stood there and glared at him. He understood that Liam was nervous about the Rickenbacker project but yelling at him wasn’t gonna make it any less stressful. Zayn understood how much was riding on this. The possibility for a promotion and maybe a better chance to get bigger projects but if this was how he was going to act then Zayn didn’t want that.

“Move” Liam growled

“Liam James Payne, You sit down right now or I swear to god you will regret it” Zayn threatened

Liam just stared at him got into his face “Move Zayn”

“Make me” Zayn shot back

Liam didn’t have time to waste but damn if he didn’t want Zayn right at this moment. He knew he was neglecting Zayn and he was being a completely ass about eating breakfast but honestly Zayn had to understand what was a big deal for him. He had to get land this deal or that promotion would be gone.

“Zayn” Liam growled as he pressed his body closer as he breathed in Zayn woodsy scent.

“Liam” Zayn moaned back.

Damn it has been too long. Since they even touched each other. Liam knew why Zayn was acting this way and he only knew one way to solve it. Leaning to kiss Zayn soft lips. Zayn turning his head away pretending to be hurt. Liam smiled into the crook of Zayn’s neck. Liam glanced back at the clock on the stove. He had 30 minutes to get to work.

Yup he was gonna be late but he didn’t care.

“I’m” Liam started kissing his neck 

“Sorry” moving down and kissing his shoulder 

“Please” kissing his sweet spot right where his shoulder and neck meet. 

“Forgive” nibbling on his jaw “Me” Liam whispered against Zayn’s lips. Zayn resisted not kissing Liam back or touching him for that matter. Liam smiles in the kiss and presses his hips into Zayn’s which makes him moan. Liam takes that moment and deepens the kiss while picking Zayn up to place on the counter. 

Slowly rocking his hips into Zayn, thinking that would distract him enough so that he could reach for the cupboard and get his mug. Zayn smiling into his kisses, he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. It was useless at this point. Liam was gonna be late and he would make sure to make him pay for this when he came home later tonight. He gripped Liam’s head and looking into those chocolate eye and shook his head.

“I love you” He whispered smiling that cheesy smile Zayn missed so much, as he tried to reach for the coffee pot

“I love you too” Zayn whispered back as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured it into his mug. Turning and grabbing the plate of food while Liam added sugar and milk to his coffee.

“Eat” Zayn said daring him to argue.

Liam smiled and shoveled some eggs and bits of toast into his mouth. Placing a kiss on Zayn’s cheeks as he goes out the door.

Zayn just shook his head smiling.


End file.
